Kino
by mannlicher
Summary: Film okazuje się zbyt straszny, jednak Benny wie, jak temu zaradzić. (Denny, Modern Setting AU, Teenagers AU).


Usadowili się na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu, oddzielonym schodami od reszty siedzeń tego samego rzędu, gdzie bez problemu mogli wyłożyć nogi na płaszczyznę, będącą jednocześnie sufitem wejścia do sali i głośnikiem. Równie często kładli tam plecaki wypełnione wcześniej zakupionymi przekąskami z racji tego, iż obaj stawiali na bycie ekonomicznym i nie zasilanie miejscowego kina w dodatkowe, ciężko zarobione pieniądze.

Było to ich ulubione miejsce – dwuosobowe, dzięki czemu nikt nie musiał się przed nimi przeciskać, zasłaniając tym samym cały ekran, ani nie liczyli się z zagrożeniem, że obok któregoś z nich usiądzie denerwująca, bez ustanku gderająca osoba.

Siedzenia wręcz idealne.

Dean zaproponował, by przeszli się na najnowszy horror, który wszyscy jego znajomi zachwalali i polecali – „Obecność 2". Pierwsza część chwyciła go za serce trzymającą w napięciu fabułą i mistrzowskimi efektami specjalnymi, dlatego uznał to za znakomity pomysł, by wybrać się na sequel genialnego horroru o pierwszej w nocy z najlepszym przyjacielem, Bennym. Nastolatkowie kochali horrory, chociaż Benny co jakiś czas narzekał, że niektóre z nich były okropnie nierealistyczne, przez co nie potrafił się wczuć w akcję filmu, nie sądził także, by cokolwiek było w stanie przebić pierwszą część, jednak postanowił się poświęcić dla Deana.

W którym się sekretnie podkochiwał.

Nie ma co się oszukiwać; zrobiłby dla niego wszystko.

Mdłe światła oblewały salę i Benny zdziwił się wielce widząc nieliczną garstkę osób, sądził bowiem, że po dwóch dniach od premiery ludzie wciąż będą oblegali kino. Chociaż może to i lepiej. Dean sięgnął do swojego plecaka i wyciągnął mrożoną herbatę oraz paczkę nachosów, która zaszeleściła głośno, nikt się tym jednak zbytnio nie przejął – większość znajdujących się tam nastolatków uczyniła podobnie, ktoś nawet otworzył puszkę jakiegoś napoju. Dean uniósł brwi.

– Dobry pomysł, następnym razem przynosimy piwo – szepnął, nachylając się w stronę przyjaciela.

Benny przewrócił oczami.

– Już to widzę, ty i twój pęcherz wiewiórki, nic byś nie zapamiętał z filmu.

– Przesadzasz.

– Doprawdy? A mam ci przypomnieć...

– Cicho, zaczyna się – przerwał mu Dean, wymachując na oślep ręką, byleby powstrzymać Benny'ego przed dokończeniem opowieści.

– Reklamy, nic nie stracisz.

– A skąd wiesz? A może właśnie dla nich tutaj przyszedłem?

Benny nie odpowiedział. Rozsiadł się wygodniej, oparte na głośniku nogi krzyżując w kostkach i całą uwagę skupił na niebieskiej rybce, która pojawiła się na ekranie.

– To też musimy zobaczyć – szepnął Dean.

– Jak sobie życzysz – mruknął Benny, a następnie nieco przybliżył się do chłopaka, by móc swobodnie wszystko komentować. – Podobno straszniejsze niż pierwsza część.

– Zobaczymy, dość wysoko postawili poprzeczkę.

– Tylko tym razem nie piszcz jak mała dziewczynka. – Benny zaśmiał się cicho.

– Nie piszczałem jak dziewczynka! – oburzył się przyciszonym głosem. – Piszczałem jak… jak żołnierz. I to tylko dlatego, bo chwyciłeś moje kolano w dramatycznym momencie.

– Wtedy zawsze zabawnie podskakujesz.

– Bardzo śmieszne, wiesz? Jeszcze raz mi tak zrobisz i dostaniesz lepę na twarz.

– Film się dobrze nie zaczął, a ja już się boję.

Dean patrzył Benny'emu w oczy z czystą determinacją wypisaną na twarzy, a gdy uznał, że już wystarczy i że dał przyjacielowi do zrozumienia, że nie żartował, odsunął się od niego, widocznie obrażony.

Wielki napis „ _The Conjouring 2_ " przewijał się powoli po dużym, czarnym ekranie, uciszając tym samym wszystkie szepty.

Po dwudziestu minutach Benny zaczął się nudzić. Nie chodziło tu o nużącą fabułę, bo film zapowiadał się ciekawie, ale po prostu… Nie potrafił wysiedzieć dwóch godzin bez zbędnych komentarzy, bez rozmów na kompletnie inny temat. A Dean z wyjątkowym zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w twarz Patricka Wilsona, grającego jedną z głównych ról.

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobisz sobie takie bokobrody, nigdy więcej się do ciebie nie odezwę – powiedział w końcu Dean.

– Obiecujesz?

Na sali może i było ciemno, lecz Benny dostrzegł zmrużone oczy Deana. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Droczenie się z Deanem zawsze, ale to zawsze poprawiało mu humor. Mina, która wkradała się na jego twarz była zwyczajnie komiczna – delikatna podkówka wykrzywiająca usta, ściągnięte brwi i oczy ciskające pioruny. Widok bezcenny.

W filmie pojawił się _straszny_ moment, któremu towarzyszyła niepokojąca muzyka, i Dean chcąc nie chcąc podskoczył w fotelu, a kilka dziewczyn w środkowym rzędzie krzyknęło z przerażeniem. Benny popatrzył na Deana z politowaniem.

– To przez efekty dźwiękowe, nie spodziewałem się ich – tłumaczył hardo Dean.

– Wiadomo.

Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach Benny ujrzał łzy błyszczące się w oczach Deana.

– Ty płaczesz?

– Nie! – zaperzył się. – Tylko długo nie mrugałem, nie chcę niczego przegapić.

Gdy piosenka się skończyła, Dean zakaszlał po cichu.

Benny coraz bardziej wciągał się w akcję filmu, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na głośne chrupanie, kilka pisków i wychodzącą z sali parę, a w szczególności na Deana, który z każdą minutą przybliżał się do niego coraz bardziej. Dean mógł sobie opowiadać, jak to kochał horrory, jak to wcale się ich nie bał, lecz koniec końców zawsze kończyło się to w ten sam sposób – nastolatkowie stykali się kolanami. Benny chciał w jakiś sposób dodać mu otuchy, ale nie mógł tego zrobić otwarcie, ponieważ Dean wszystkiemu by zaprzeczył. I wtedy ich kolana byłyby pozostawione same sobie. I oczywiście Benny nie potrafił urazić dumy młodszego chłopaka, sugerując mu tchórzostwo. Wyśmiewanie się było czymś innym, to Dean był w stanie zaakceptować, a nawet z tego żartować, ale różnego typu insynuacje uderzały w jego męstwo.

W jednej chwili na sali zrobiło się głośno, a na ekranie nagle zakonnica wyłoniła się z ciemności, co sprawiło, że Dean chwycił Benny'ego za rękę i odwrócił się od ekranu, przyciskając twarz do jego ramienia. Benny musiał przyznać, że wcale się nie wystraszył – w zasadzie przestał zwracać uwagę na film, a skupił się na dłoni Deana ciasno oplatającej jego nadgarstek w poszukiwaniu… Nie wiedział czego. Chociaż nie miało to znaczenia. Delikatnie wyswobodził rękę z uścisku Deana i objął go, a następnie złączył palce swojej prawej dłoni z palcami lewej dłoni młodszego chłopaka w pokrzepiającym geście. Dean mocniej ścisnął dłoń Benny'ego.

– Mięczak – wymamrotał Benny.

– Zamknij się – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Resztę filmu spędzili w tej pozycji, Dean co jakiś czas zaciskał palce w decydujących scenach, a Benny starał się ukryć uśmiech samozadowolenia powodowany sposobnością do przytulania się z obiektem swoich westchnień.

I może Dean będzie wszystkiemu zaprzeczał, gdy zaświeci się światło i opuszczą salę kinową, ale w tym momencie Benny'ego to nie obchodziło, bo czuł na szyi jego ciepły oddech.

I to mu wystarczało.


End file.
